narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shirahime Uehara
Shirahime Uehara (上原白姫 Uehara Shirahime) is a Jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, hailing from a small village within the Land of Fire. Although initially a self-absorbed and petty child, through strong bonds and personal development she has grown to be an extremely compassionate and strong-willed woman, with loyal devotion to her comrades and Konoha. Shirahime Uehara is a Naruto OC that belongs to HatakeHime on deviantart. (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) Background Shirahime was the second child born to Eiji Uehara, a former shinobi of the leaf who left the village for his inability to withstand the suffering such a life would lead. Her mother, Shinku Saino, was a civilian working at her family-owned hotel in a small village within the Land of Fire, where the two met. The pair eventually fell in love over a nine-month courtship, settled and started a family, Hajime being the first born with Shirahime coming three years later. Being the youngest of her entire extended family, Shirahime was given a lot of love and attention as a child, hence grooming her to be very fixated on the thoughts of others on her. Even as a toddler Shirahime was always very overly-affectionate and open, even with strangers, conversing with anyone who would listen to her. She is also portrayed as being a bit spoiled, getting mostly anything she asked for because of her childish charm, and known for stirring up a bit of trouble, being naively brave. As such, she developed an outgoing, bubbly or ebullient personality and enjoyed a very comfortable, simple childhood, with no knowledge of the shinobi-lifestyle. Throughout her childhood Shirahime was visited by her paternal grandparents, Nobuhiko and Kaiya Uehara, both ranking Jounin from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Although initially hurt their son had decided to leave the village after the death of his older brother, their first son Ichiro, the two eventually came to respect their son's decision. On one visit, Nobuhiko decided to show Hajime and Shirahime one of his fire techniques, which completely astounded the two, though leaving quite an impression with Shirahime. Completely fascinated, she eventually began to be more and more curious about their shinobi lifestyle, and upon hearing stories of her father and uncle's bravery from her grandfather, along with other tales of great ninja who laid their lives on the line for the Land of Fire, Shirahime became completely engrossed with the idea of becoming a kunoichi. At the time she was faced with a very simple lifestyle and future of being a housewife, something that her vigorous heart and mind simply did not want to grapple with. She adored attention and being recognized- thus naively believing that if she became a kunoichi, she would live a more exciting, adventurous life filled with fame, honor and glory. Originally furious with his parents for filling his daughter's mind with the very existence he eventually began to loathe, Eiji refused to listen to Shirahime's pleas to train with Nobuhiko who eventually offered to have the then six year old Shirahime stay with him and Kaiya in the leaf village to attend the Academy. Jumping at the chance, Shirahime begged her parents for weeks on end, assuring them that she would be safe with her grandparents and visit periodically. The mere thought had Eiji and Shinku struggling- the former simply unable to grasp the idea of losing his daughter as he did his beloved older brother. Eventually after very long, thought-filled nights, the two consented; on the basis that only if this was exactly what she wanted, Eiji confident that his coddled daughter would eventually see just how hard the life could be and return home. Shirahime moved to the leaf village with her grandparents at the age of seven, often visiting her family and friends during vacation times or when she especially missed them. She was enrolled in the academy and lagged behind for quite a while, not having the same amount of training the other students had, though she was very bold and continued to try to match up with the others, especially the males in her class. To better help her catch up, Nobuhiko often trained her privately, or the forward Shirahime would ask for help in her classes, unashamed of when she didn't understand something or was having trouble with a certain technique. Her natural charisma earned her the support of others though she was a bit off-putting to the males who believed she was simply too loud. For the remainder of her academy days, Shirahime had very average skills and abilities. Shirahime achieved the title of Genin at the age of thirteen along with her two teammates, Susumu Ochi and Chihiro Takamatsu, the latter being a quietly forceful, sensitive young man known for being distinctly protective, with the former being very independent and action-oriented, immediately taking charge to be the leader of the group, clashing with Shirahime at first as she wanted just as much say as he had. The three were put under the tutelage of Arinori Hamasaki, a warm-hearted, conscientious man with a strong sense of responsibility and duty. His test for them was to try their dedication to becoming exceptional shinobi, similar to what Might Guy did with his team. The three refused to back down, continuing their efforts to beat their sensei even as their attempts continued to be futile. Arinori was impressed with their endeavors, and was proud to accept them as his team. As the four went on missions and developed their skills, it was discovered by Arinori that Shirahime had an intuitive capability for detecting where her teammates were even as they hid particularly well, with Arinori suspecting Shirahime would be a sensory type kunoichi as her grandmother. Being a sensory type ninja himself, Arinori worked with Shirahime during one-on-one private training sessions he had with each of his students to flesh out their abilities. This came second to teamwork exercises, though it was immediately evident the three worked fairly well together, already enjoying the others as good company, though Shirahime and Susumu would occasionally argue over trivial things with Chihiro being the mediator. Throughout her Genin days Shirahime continued to naively believe that she would one day become a well-known, powerful and loved kunoichi, her ideals very self-centered. This began to change on a seemingly simple C-rank mission to hunt and retrieve a deer who escaped from the Nara Clan Forest out of Konoha. While scouring the outsides of the forest, Arinori sensed the presence of shinobi suddenly charging their way, which surprised him as no one was allowed in the forest without the Nara clan's permission. Shirahime began to sense their presence as well, about to question her sensei when they were suddenly ambushed by a team of rogue ninja intent on killing Arinori to obtain the secrets within his body. The Genin were initially shocked and ill-prepared, never having faced a real situation like this before, however with strong encouraging words from their sensei to snap them from their confusion, they were able to let go of their fears and went into their well-practiced formation, Arinori silently praising his team for being able to put on brave faces despite the fact he could tell they were very afraid. Personality Shirahime can often be described as very friendly, talkative, and incredibly vivacious. She has no qualms about speaking with others, no matter their demeanor or place, and enjoys getting to know the people around her, loving any attention thrown her way. Her determination and unrelenting attitude extends to her comrades, always one to lend a helping hand despite not having the best advice at times. This is seen on numerous occasions with Kakashi Hatake or Yuuki Itami, despite both being closed off and distant at times, Shirahime is never phased by their apathetic attitudes, even when the latter becomes very annoyed by her. She also has the tendency to be overdramatic, exaggerating emotions and facial expressions. When the situation calls for it, however, Shirahime can be very serious, as seen during her missions and striving to maintain her goal of being a formidable kunoichi, or when the village or her comrades are in any type of crisis. Because of her childhood, Shirahime retained some selfish, opportunistic tendencies, though these instances eventually diminished as a result of living in the leaf village where she was taught many valuable lessons such as the true meaning of honor and duty, and the principle of caring for the well-being of others before yourself, values she now abides by. Shirahime has very average intelligence at best, though her recent attempts at bettering her skills has included reading informative books and scrolls, though she must push herself to pay attention, getting easily distracted. She has been known to make silly, unintended humorous comments, and will become red-faced and pouty when pointed out or mocked teasingly by others. Despite her feigned confidence and seemingly well assured personality, Shirahime is actually very habitually self-conscious about herself, as seen when anyone makes a negative comment about her. Although outwardly brushing aside such statements and acting as if such things would never bother her, she will later obsess about these things and often question herself and her appearance, though most instances have been comical in nature. Her ego can easily be brought up or shattered by others, so her self-esteem usually depends on those around her. Appearance Shirahime is a very light-skinned woman of average height, with very vivid aqua blue eyes and long, spiked black hair. She is of slender shape with a formidable bust, but average curves and supposedly small backside, much to her chagrin. In Part I Shirahime donned a sleeveless blue midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, which covered her shoulders and spanned down her stomach. She also wore light blue shorts underneath a darker blue skirt, fixed with bandages along her thighs and a kunai holster, along with black gloves and dark blue boots, only wearing her forehead protector while on a mission, wrapped around her waist. After Shirahime became a Jounin in part II after the Hidan and Kakuzu arc, she chose a new outfit consisting of the Konoha flak jacket (left open unless she was on a mission or during the fourth shinobi world war), with a black low-cut shirt underneath with shoulderless sleeves and black gloves. She also wore black shorts, mesh stemming from underneath her shirt wrapping around her upper thighs used as a demobilizing technique, bandages on her right leg, with long open-toed shoes, coming up past her knees. Her new clothing choice is noted by others as a sign of her more maturing personality, with an obvious less intent of flaunting her assets. Shirahime carries herself in a very graceful manner, her movements always very precise as a result of her extensive flexibility training, along with her interest in dancing as a hobby. For the most part Shirahime takes great pride in her appearance, though has been seen in more than one instance disliking her untamed hair, wishing it was slick straight as her mother's. She enjoys any type of praise for her looks though will also take to heart any type of criticism. The importance of her appearance for herself is eventually muted over time, not garnishing much concern from her as of late. Abilities Stemming from her academy days, Shirahime was a very eager student to learn all she could to properly defend herself as well as the village. Although a bit stubborn at times and easily winded, through hard work and dedication she honed her skills to become more powerful, with her main source of abilities coming from her ninjutsu. On the battlefield Shirahime tends to use guerilla warfare tactics, preferring to strike from the shadows and rely heavily on her speed and agility to wound her enemies without getting as much damage on herself. This is very vital to her well-being as well, as she has little strength on her own, and a few very harsh blows could easily injure her seriously. When having to face enemies head-on, she will adapt to the situation and still try her best to evade harsh blows and keep her enemy on its guard, unknowing of where she will strike. Shirahime can work extremely well with others, and prefers to do so as opposed to going in alone. She can quickly deduce her comrades skill set and decide which strategy would be best to use in the situation. She is also incredibly persistent, a facet of her personality, and will not give up no matter how bleak the situation, which can put her in danger at times as well. As rational as she can be in dire situations, the threat of her loved ones can alter her seemingly calm behavior and may cause her to make more brash decisions. Nature Transformation Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Sensory Perception Speed Stats Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *"Shirahime" means "white princess", named for her pale skin, and "Uehara" means "upper plain." *Shirahime's first word was "more", in referring to wishing to be fed a second bowl of food. *She has a fear of drowning despite the fact she can use her chakra to walk on the surface. *Upon her first appearance it was never revealed exactly when Shirahime and Kakashi had met, but was later imparted in a flashback that they had been introduced by her grandfather while Kakashi was still in the ANBU. *Although having a failed attempt at a romance with Kakashi, the two have become close friends. *Shirahime inherited her grandparents' twenty-four hour convenience store after their passing, and is sometimes seen working there when not on a mission. *According to the databook(s): **Shirahime's hobbies include doing yoga exercises, dancing, reading fiction books, chatting, and shopping. **Shirahime wishes to fight Yuuki. **Shirahime's favorite foods include anything with meat, such as Tonkatsu, while her least favorites are anything sour. **Shirahime has completed 593 official missions in total: 301 D-rank, 188 C-rank, 91 B-Rank, 13 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Shirahime's favorite word is "Acceptance" (受け入れ, Ukeire) Quotes (To her teammates during their first Chuunin exam) "Okay, so we may not be the most skilled team out there. But we're not the worst, right? Even if we do horribly and one of us gets mutilated or something, we can at least say we tried." (To Arinori before his death) "You were the best teacher I could have ever asked for... so patient, kind, and caring, thank you for everything you have ever taught me!" (To Yuuki) "I get it! You act like you really don't like me but you let me hang around you, right? Well that can only mean one thing... deep down, you actually love me just as much as I love you. Maybe more.... okay I'm sorry please don't hit me!" (To Susumu) "Pretty soon we'll have students of our own, hoping we can make a difference in their lives as our teachers hoped they would us... They'll be young and foolish just like we were." (To Kakashi) "I'm not really sure how much my opinion weighs with you, probably not half as much as yours does with me. But please... believe me when I say you are the most selfless, strong, remarkable person I know. You are everything anyone should aspire to be." Category:DRAFT